Saving
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Angelina saves George, but he saves her as well.


**Title:** Saving  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Angelina/Montague, George  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 776  
 **Summary:** Angelina saves George, but he saves her as well.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Charms - Consider this scenario and work out the rest of your story - Your character works for the Magical Law Enforcement Department (maybe an Auror or not)/is a Healer, and has to use the above charm to enter his/her prisoner/patient's mind. Write about how your character goes about this process and focus on how your character is affected by it.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts: Pairing: Angelina/Montague **(10 points)** , Quote: Live life to the fullest, and focus on the positive." - _Matt Cameron_ **(10 points)** , Dialogue: "They will ignore you until they need you.", Spell: _G_ _lisseo -_ Causes steps on a stairway to flatten into a slide. **[10 Point Bonus]** , First Line: "Any ideas?"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Gunhilda of Gorsemoore - Bronze - Write about someone assisting another person with an illness or an injury.

 **The Restricted Collection:** Prompt Used - No 'major' characters

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used - Sensible

* * *

"Any ideas?" Montague asked.

Angelina sighed despondently. With the body of the comatose patient in excellent condition, the only reason for the patient to still be in a coma was because he couldn't find his way out of his mind. That meant there was only one sensible thing to do that might possibly wake up her patient. "I'll have to use Legillimency." She hated it, especially because it was someone she knew, but there was no other option.

Montague placed a hand on her shoulders, and she wanted to lean into the comforting weight, but she held herself still. "Be careful," he warned.

"Anchor me?" Angelina asked, looking at him with troubled eyes.

"Of course," he said like it was stupid for her to even ask.

Angelina grabbed her wand and pointed it at George Weasley. "Legilimens."

Angelina felt her mind connect to George's at the same time a sturdy thread connected her to someone behind her, Montague. She knew he'd make sure she didn't get lost in George's mind as he constantly tugged at the thread, reminding her of his presence.

Angelina looked around at the maze of doors. She stood on a platform and there were stairs leading down. She tried to mentally take a step, but a wall came up, blocking her from her intended path. When she stepped away, the wall came down.

She frowned, trying to rationalize how George might protect his mind. An idea came to her as she remembered Fred and George playing a game at Hogwarts, and proudly showing off for the Gryffindor Quidditch girls. "Glisseo," she muttered and the stairs flattened to became a slide. Now when she stepped forward to take a seat on the slide, no wall came up to stop her.

Angelina opened a couple doors once she got down to the lower level, but they were memories of when he and Fred were little kids. Angelina looked out a young Fred and George Weasley playing, swallowing down the pain that she felt at the sight of how the twins were before the war destroyed them.

She knew opening random doors wasn't going to find George. She closed eyes and tried to feel him, letting her heart show her the way.

When she opened her eyes, there was a lighted pathway, and Angelina followed it. She was led to a door, and she cautiously opened it. What she saw nearly broke her heart. There was George. His form was huddled as he stared at pictures of Fred that littered the room.

"They will ignore you until they need you," George brokenly whispered.

"That's not true," Angelina countered. "Your family will never ignore you."

"I want to stay."

"You can't. You have so many people who miss you and need you."

"Fred needed me, and I failed him."

Angelina knelt down, ignoring the tugging thread from behind, and looked into George's eyes. "The only possible way for you to fail Fred is to give up on life."

"It hurts," he muttered.

Angelina took his hand. "I know, and the pain may never completely go away, but you won't have to go through it alone. Come back to your family and friends. Let us help you."

"Do you know what Fred once told me?"

"What?"

"It was when the war started getting bad. He said 'Live life to the fullest, and focus on the positive.'"

"Then you should do that. Take my hand and let me guide you out of this place, so you can find that something positive, that something that makes your life worth living."

"You should too," George said.

Angelina's eyes widened as he placed his hand in hers. Angelina followed the thread and when she saw the light, she gave a little push to George. It nearly blinded her, but when it faded, she was back in the hospital room, and she was looking down in George's blue eyes, eyes that were open and aware of his surroundings.

She placed a hand on his chest. "Everything will be okay," she promised, ignoring the fluttery feeling in her stomach due to Montague's close presence for the time being.

And at the end of the day, when she was getting ready to leave the hospital, she passed by the break room and saw Montague inside. Remembering George's words, she stopped in the doorway. "Montague, would you like to go on a date with me?"

He grinned at her. "Yes, I really would."

"Great. I'll pick you up on Saturday at six. Wear something sexy." With a wink, she left the room, stopping to visit with George, before leaving to go home for the day.


End file.
